1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a method for emotion recognition, and more particularly, to a method for emotion recognition based on a minimum classification error.
2. Description of the Related Art
IT technologies have been focused on human beings from technology and facility infrastructures. The development of IT technologies will be continuously moved to human orientation, and accordingly, the importance of services will be brought into relief. Many studies on emotion recognition have been conducted as one of core technologies for such services. Recently, interest in the emotion recognition has been increased in fields such as portable devices and robots, and has been increased as an important subject for studies in the domestic country as well as in foreign countries. The studies on emotion recognition require a technology for detecting not only a simple emotional state caused by an external factor but also preference tendency.